The Jackson Familly Tragedy
by gip-k
Summary: This is actually based on the Sims. I wrote it like, a LONG time ago. I didn't exactly revise it already did that hundreds o times OKAY! I got the message. I'll change the rating to PG13. It was too cheesy to be VERY violent, right? R&R?
1. Explanation:

Exp: Yo, gip-k here! I have to explain  
  
to you people exactly what the story is  
  
about. As you, know it's based on the  
  
Sims!It's REALLY old. I edited it, put  
  
my pen-name, brother's pen-name, and  
  
other's instead of our real names.   
  
However, I left mis-spelled words.  
  
Heh-heh. Why? Don't ask. Well,   
  
anyhow, note that it's based totally  
  
on a true story! It really happened!  
  
So not to worry... I novelized it,   
  
but I didn't make it up. I have a story  
  
of my own family in the Sims, but it's  
  
too long for words. And it was boring  
  
to write so I never wrote it. So, read  
  
the tragedie! Note also that Robin is a  
  
BOY. Thank you... :) 


	2. Part 1: The Pain Begins

The Jackson family Tragedy  
  
  
  
Murder on Sim lane  
  
_______________________________  
  
By gip-k  
  
This is gip-k. I need to tell you about  
  
The Jackson family tragedie. We'll start by looking at   
  
Robin Jackson's side of the story. When it says, "Mary   
  
Jackson's side of the story, we'll be look'in at things   
  
her way. Got it? O.K. Let me tell you the real story.  
  
  
  
Robin Jackson's side of the story.  
  
  
  
"Face it Johnny, we can't afford to support these kids."  
  
I heard my mother, Sarah, say.  
  
  
  
"I know Sarah, but we just can't find any way to take care  
  
of this." my father Johnny answered.  
  
  
  
"Johnny, I know this sounds harsh, but since we don't have  
  
enough money to send them to milltary school, we have to-"  
  
my mom was cut off by my dad's answer.  
  
"I know, you told me before, we have to kill them."  
  
  
  
I was so startled I almost screamed like a girl. What in  
  
the Devil possesed my mom to come up with that! I leaned  
  
on the wall til I had slumped down to the floor.  
  
Kill them. KILL THEM! the words rang in my small head.   
  
"I have to tell Mary!" I whispered to myself. I didn't wan't  
  
my parents to hear me. They could have caught me and killed  
  
me right then.  
  
Mary Jackson's side of the story.  
  
I could have died right then because I laughed so hard at  
  
my brother's silly story.  
  
  
  
"That is one of the funniest stories you have ever told me.  
  
Oh no! Maybe the'll kill us like the witch tried to kill   
  
Hansel and Gretel! Haa ha ha! He he he!" I said,  
  
laughing.  
  
"You wouldn't laugh if you heard them say it with your own  
  
ears! Look how much you laughed! Now tears are coming from  
  
eyes! You've turned into a cry baby! Cry baby, cry baby,   
  
you're a little, teeny cry baby. She can't stop being a baby  
  
and crying!" my brother said.  
  
  
  
I hate it when he sings that silly song. I still thought he  
  
dreamed it when he said that he heard mom and daddy planning  
  
to kill us. I believed he was pulling my leg. The next day I  
  
would soon find out. After we came home from school the next  
  
day, I saw dad taking our beds out of our room.  
  
"Why are you taking our beds out of the room?" I asked him  
  
curiously.  
  
"Uhhh, well, I was taking them out temporarely. I wanted to   
  
give the room a new paint job."  
  
"Oh, so that's why." I said.  
  
Robin and I went to eat lunch. I casually looked out of the  
  
window, and to my surprise, there were are beds. And every-  
  
thing else from our room, out on the front yard, under a banner   
  
that said "Yard Sale." Everything was priced and ready to be  
  
sold.  
  
Robin Jackson's side of the story  
  
  
  
"Look, Robin." my sister said, pointing at the window. "I   
  
thought dad said he was giving the room a new paint job.  
  
Why would he lie?"  
  
"I haven't got any idea. At all." I said.  
  
Then mother called our names.  
  
"Robin! Mary! Would you please come! Hurry!" she called.  
  
  
  
We went into the the room where she was in. It was our  
  
bedroom.  
  
"Why did daddy sell our stuff? Why? Why!!!" Mary demanded.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I added.  
  
"Cause we're gonna buy you new stuff. Wait here. Lemme go  
  
get the picture of them." she answered.  
  
We trusted her. Then when she left Dad came in. He was   
  
wearing some goggles and holding a drill and hammer.  
  
He took the nails out of our bedroom door and removed  
  
it. Then, he left. Me and Mary looked at eachother and  
  
shrugged. Dad came back with a peace of wall about the   
  
size of the door and some wood glue. He glued the piece  
  
of wall in. We couldn't see him anymore. But we heard  
  
the sound of nails being drilled in.  
  
  
  
HE LOCKED US IN!   
  
  
  
My parents always seemed to be unhappy. They always said  
  
they wished they could "soothe there want for the little  
  
little things that made life so precious." But it looks  
  
like they don't care for the "little people who make life  
  
more fun!" US! US! How could they do this! They just wanted  
  
to do this to be richer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They wanted to make life so "affordable!"  
  
  
  
"Let us out! Please! Let us out! Please! Help! Someone   
  
help! Anybody! Help us! PLEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!" my sister's  
  
voice bombarded my thoughts.   
  
  
  
She banged on the wall with all her might and started to sob.   
  
What would happen to us now?  
  
  
  
  
  
Mary Jackson's side of the story  
  
The only reason you know this experience is because we're   
  
writing it in Robin's new school notebook. Everyone will  
  
know about the kids with the lousy parents. How could  
  
they do this! They are sick parents. Even if they let  
  
us out my relationship with them would never be the same.  
  
That first day we went without dinner. We waited in that  
  
room, hoping they would change their minds.   
  
They didn't.  
  
  
  
I wondered what would happen. I was horrified. This was  
  
the worst day of my life. They didn't even let us come  
  
out to use the bathroom. They just ignored us and let  
  
us wet our pants and soak the floor. For that, the room  
  
was dirty and smelly. My hygeine was horrible. I'm sure  
  
my poor brother's was the same. We screamed for dear  
  
life and cried for mercy. I'm sure our parents heard  
  
us good and loud and just decided to ignore our constant  
  
flow of tears. They hated us and wanted no part in working  
  
hard and enduring the unhappiness til they had enough  
  
money to help the family. My brother seemed very  
  
uncomfortable as he wacthed me fall to the ground.  
  
I fell because I couldn't take staying awake anymore.  
  
I just simply collapsed. I remember that night before  
  
I did I heard my parents fixing dinner. I was oh, so  
  
hungry. Besides, this all happened so rapidly but I  
  
didn't even have time to eat lunch after school.  
  
I'd never have to attend school again, but it was better  
  
to attend then be dead, if you know what I mean.  
  
  
  
Robin Jackson's side of the story  
  
The second morning we woke up. Getting hungrier and  
  
starving. I felt like every muscle in my body was  
  
twisted and in worst shape than ever. I felt so  
  
uncomfortable I could have cried. When I was  
  
finally on my feet I stretched and stretched. I  
  
wish I could have done it while sitting on a soft  
  
bed with an average comfort mattress. Well, anyhow,  
  
I felt my back snap and crack 5 times. Yes, 5 times  
  
people! That felt real good after sleeping on the  
  
ground. Standing up is better than that! Someone  
  
with plenty of comfort would have said that feeling  
  
your back crack was nothing. However, someone with  
  
barely any at all would say it's like heaven. Like  
  
biting into a rich, chocolate, devil's cake brownie.  
  
My sister finally woke up. "Ooooh, ouch, aaahhh, ouch,  
  
oooh, ah!" she said, getting up in pain. When she  
  
was finally on her feet she... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She screamed so loud that if we were in a funny world  
  
it would have made the baby cry cause it was deaf,  
  
make the birds fly off their branches, make the  
  
rooster croak at 11:00, make all the kids peee in,  
  
their pants, and make the grown up's eyes widen and   
  
make them all say: "Huh?"  
  
Well, I was worried then. I asked her if she was   
  
alright. She was biting her upper lip with her eyes  
  
wide, wide open. And she finally, without turning  
  
to look at me, nodded. She didn't say a word. What  
  
if she was in shock? What if she was about to   
  
collapse and never get up? What if she was slowly  
  
falling into a comma. But why was she fading so  
  
soon? What if... I panicked. I simply grabbed her  
  
waist and shook her up real good.   
  
"MARY! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!" I screamed.   
  
  
  
"Stop it! Get your hands off me! What are you doing?   
  
ROBIN!!!" she screamed. I took my hands off her.   
  
  
  
"Geeze! Get a hold of yourself! I only looked like   
  
that because I felt like every bone in my body was   
  
broken. What are you trying to do? Really brake them!"   
  
she said angrilly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were going into a comma   
  
when I saw that funny look on your face."  
  
I answered sheepishly.  
  
"Robin, try not to be silly at a time like this. If you  
  
ever see me really going into a comma, don't try and  
  
stop me." my sister replied.  
  
"But why? Why would you ask me to do that to you? Now  
  
it's your turn to be silly. You're my sister." I said  
  
with curiousity in my eye.  
  
"Because, being asleep while it all happens is better  
  
than being awake in all the tourment." she answered  
  
sadly.  
  
She turned her back to me and crossed her arms.  
  
Mary Jackson's side of the story  
  
I could almost feel my brother's emotion change  
  
even though I had my back turned to him.  
  
"Don't talk like that. Someone will find us.  
  
we'll scream at the top of our lungs when  
  
our doorbell rings. That will notify the  
  
person who comes to our home that we're  
  
in here. Then, we just wait and see what  
  
kind of excuse they have when their guests  
  
discover the noise." Robin said mischievesly.  
  
"Haven't you heard the statement: "Oh. Uh,  
  
that's only the television." I answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Wait a sec! If they say  
  
that, we just yell: "NO IT AIN'T!" Robin  
  
said, as the idea popped into his mind.  
  
"What if by the time a guest appears at   
  
the door, our parents are asleep, or at  
  
work, or even not ready to answer it?  
  
What if when a guest appears, we don't  
  
have enough energy to yell loud enough?  
  
What about those options, Robin?"I asked  
  
him, expecting an answer.  
  
Robin looked very thoughtful. He just leaned  
  
against the wall until he slumped to the  
  
floor. He let out a huge sigh, and started  
  
to weep. This is the first time I remember  
  
seeing him cry like this.  
  
"I want my lunch! I want my shower!  
  
HELLO! I need to use the restroom!" He  
  
bellowed.  
  
Amazingly there was an answer. I heard the  
  
sound of an electric saw. I stepped back  
  
as the piece of wall crashed to the ground.  
  
WE WERE FREE!  
  
Robin Jackson's side of the story  
  
There was my mother! She was holding the saw!  
  
  
  
"You can come out now." she said flatly.   
  
My sister burst out of the room with  
  
great speed! She had a great leap in her  
  
steps! She ran til she got to the bathroom.  
  
I was so excited I could barely stand! I  
  
felt like I was choking on the joy that  
  
filled my body. I quickly stepped out  
  
of the room. I looked, and there was  
  
lunch, prepared and ready! I walked  
  
up to the lunch tray to grab a plate.  
  
To my surprise, my dad intercepted me.  
  
"What got into me! I didn't mean to let  
  
them out!" she said, seeming to be afraid   
  
that I would eat.  
  
My sister came out of the restroom. She hoped  
  
that she too could grab a quick bite.  
  
"What's going on? Is this some kind of crazy,  
  
sick, "I wanted to get your hopes up   
  
prank?" she asked angrilly.  
  
"I guess it is." my mom answered.  
  
  
  
All of the sudden, me and my sister burst  
  
into tears all at once and spoke up,  
  
begging our parents to not put us back  
  
in.  
  
"Quiet! You don't tell me what to do you  
  
little children! I know this is   
  
unbelievable, but we want to put you back  
  
in." mother said.   
  
  
  
She grabbed my sister by the arms and my dad   
  
grabbed me by my right ear.  
  
They dragged us right back to the room.  
  
We both sobbed as we saw the piece of  
  
wall being glued n' nailed in.  
  
Once they were done we banged on the wall.  
  
"You hate us! You're just lousy parents! We  
  
need food! We may have to use the restroom!  
  
We smell sick! We need a shower! We're so  
  
uncomfortable! Give us our beds! We're  
  
starting to get very tired! Let us out!"  
  
we demanded in unison.  
  
We were getting sick about this. My sister  
  
and I were starting to get ill.   
  
  
  
We were dying!   
  
Mary Jackson's side of the story  
  
"Shut up in there!" our dad yelled, knocking on  
  
our door.  
  
I was really starting to feel depressed. And I  
  
thought being teased by Robin was depressing.  
  
I smelled my armpit.   
  
"Yuck! Eew, I feel disgusting." I said in disgust.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, a shower would be the last thing i'd take  
  
before I died. I can't even do that." my brother  
  
said.  
  
"I would-I-I, I, I would too." I said, starting to  
  
sob.  
  
Now we were both crying.  
  
"I JUST CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!!!!!" my brother  
  
screamed.  
  
He turned his back to me and went real close  
  
to the wall. He'd just peeed on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Eeew! YUCK!" he said.  
  
I closed my nose. I watched in horror. My  
  
brother collapsed. I almost did myself, but  
  
I stopped myself and shook my head to help  
  
me stay awake.   
  
  
  
That next morning, we woke up as we always  
  
did. Let me tell you about the terrible mood  
  
we had. We were missing five things.  
  
1: We had almost starved  
  
  
  
2: We didn't know what it felt like to be   
  
comfortable  
  
3: Our fun was destroyed  
  
4: We had no one to talk to, practically  
  
5: We were dirtier than a beaver's teeth  
  
The only thing we had was energy, but that  
  
wasn't enough. A sim needs all of the above  
  
to feel good. I'm in a terrible mood right  
  
now. Probably four red. If you ask me, I  
  
think I should quit writing about my pain  
  
in this stupid notebook. Too bad I can't.  
  
If I don't, I won't be able to avenge my  
  
death. And you have no idea how much I want  
  
to.  
  
Robin's side of the story  
  
You heard her folks. She needs to avenge her  
  
tourmenting death. Me, I have a certain kind  
  
of thirst for revenge. I as thirsty for it as  
  
the greek shepherd who ran and won the olmpic  
  
marthon must have been thirsty for water. I  
  
am as tired as him in a way. I am tired of  
  
this sick experience. Wow, well, are parents  
  
are going to work. I heard the beep. What  
  
will they come home with today? Things they  
  
want? They definetly don't want anymore kids,  
  
that's for sure. Later...  
  
  
  
Dad started coming in our room. He built a small  
  
room inside of our room. He and mom pushed  
  
us in, they covered it up. We soon found our  
  
selves inside a small place just a bit bigger  
  
than the restroom. I didn't know why they did  
  
it, at first. Boring. Boring. Boring. That's  
  
what i'd call this room, boring. If you ask  
  
me, I think that it's impossible for you readers  
  
to even try and understand what we're going  
  
through. More cramped, uncomfortable. boring.  
  
places. No food to eat. No showers. Can you  
  
even visualize. HEAVEN'S NO! You can't imagine  
  
the pain. I hear a soft "THUMP."  
  
My sister had just collapsed. I grabbed my head  
  
real hard and shook it. I was getting tired  
  
myself. It was my turn to collapse. I fell  
  
asleep, and I know I fell to the ground.  
  
Mary Jackson's side of the story  
  
  
  
I woke up just like I always woke up. I   
  
angrilly stamped my feet and then crossed  
  
my arms. I then started sobbing. It was so  
  
painful! My brother was still asleep. I must  
  
have slept for a long time to feel so bad.  
  
About an hour later my brother awoke. He  
  
angrilly stamped his feet and sobbed as I  
  
did. That's what we call "waking up in the  
  
morning."   
  
"This sucks!!!" Robin shouted at the top of   
  
his voice.  
  
I ofcourse was thinking the same thing. I  
  
was sick of this. I had no life. It was  
  
crazy! It's like a nightmare where you  
  
and your brother are trapped in the  
  
"ghost dungeon" where all you do is wait  
  
to die. You have no parents and the only  
  
ones who take "care" of you are sick monsters.  
  
They just beat you, tourment you, and push  
  
you around. Not only that, but they are  
  
super bossy! I started to cry. Today I  
  
will be scratching and banging at the  
  
door begging to be let out of here! For  
  
once, I felt lonely. The day gets eaten  
  
up slowly around here, doesn't it? I wish  
  
days would go by quicker. I actually even   
  
miss school! Hey, slow, or not, mom and  
  
dad's carpool is finally here. What will  
  
they bring home today, a "Deadly Kid   
  
Squisher?" I just have no idea! Yesterday  
  
they had enough money to cramp us in this  
  
tiny space, now, what will they do next?   
  
  
  
Robin's side of the story  
  
My sister's strenght looks like it being  
  
demented quicker than mine. I'm just trying  
  
to find out who goes first. I started crying.  
  
  
  
"I-I, Robin? I-I-I. I belive I, I think I am  
  
going. I'm dying Robin." Mary said, coughing  
  
out tears every second.  
  
I didn't know what to say or do. I was just  
  
plain suprised. I couldn't take it any more.  
  
I turned my back to her and said,  
  
"I don't think you're going today, Mary. None  
  
of us are going to go. It won't be now, it  
  
just won't be."   
  
  
  
I tryed hard not to cry. Then I just burst  
  
into tears. I couldn't hold them in any  
  
longer. My sister grabbed me and hugged me.  
  
She wouldn't let go.  
  
"I hope you're right. Boy do I hope you're  
  
right!" she said, still hugging me.  
  
Just as she finally realeased me, I heard  
  
the sound of a carpool coming in. Mary  
  
gasped in horror. Neither of us knew what  
  
they were going to do.  
  
  
  
Mary's side of the story  
  
"Let's check and see if the're still alive."  
  
I heard daddy say.   
  
  
  
I cramed into a small corner of the room. Robin   
  
I heard dad getting the saw. he turned it on  
  
and sawed out part of the wall. He sawed just  
  
inches away from Robin's shoulder. He quickly  
  
scanned the room.  
  
"Gotcha! Still alive, huh? Sarah! Give me the  
  
fireplace installation kit! Move outta the way  
  
kids." dad said.  
  
We slowly moved away and held on tightly to   
  
eachother. Mother kept coming back and forth  
  
til she had given him all the pieces for the  
  
fireplace.  
  
"If every thing goes like planned, you kids  
  
will have a fireplace in about four, short,  
  
hours." dad said smiling.  
  
  
  
Robin's side of the story  
  
We watched as dad built the fireplace. We  
  
gave him a few dirty looks and glared at  
  
him, but other than that, we kept our   
  
mouths shut. It took him five, long,   
  
terrible hours to build that fireplace.  
  
"You're all set, kids! Sarah, bring the  
  
firewood!" dad said.  
  
Mom brought the firewood. She also lit  
  
the fire. Dad left the room. Mom also  
  
left. A few minutes later, dad came back  
  
a dollhouse. He placed it on the left side  
  
of the fire place. He then recovered the  
  
little room.  
  
"Yeah! The room looks much better! Not only  
  
that, but we have something to play with!"  
  
I said happily.   
  
  
  
  
  
That was the only thing I cared about.  
  
Mary Jackson's side of the story  
  
I didn't have the time to be as excited  
  
as Robin. I was so empty inside. I needed  
  
victuals(food) quick, or I was rat bait.  
  
I had to find something to eat. I had no  
  
food in my body and my energy was fading.  
  
I didn't tell Robin, I was afraid i'd upset  
  
him like last time. I'm about to die. I  
  
don't have much time left. When my energy  
  
is gone-  
  
"FIRE!!!!! FIRE!!!! HELP! HELP!" Robin's  
  
panicked voice interupted my thoughts.  
  
I flipped around and my eyes widened. I  
  
gasped in horror.  
  
"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA BURN!!! AAAAAAAAA-  
  
HHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!" I jumped  
  
up an-  
  
Robin's side of the story  
  
I wacthed in horror as the flames angrilly  
  
glared at me. I glanced at Mary. She   
  
dropped the notebook. Grabbing her heart  
  
she said:   
  
"Unhhh."   
  
She collapsed. I ran to her and grabbed her.  
  
Her last words were:  
  
"This is my last drop of energy. Goodbye.  
  
Robin."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I screamed. 


	3. Part 2: The Demise

The Jackson family Tragedie  
  
Murder on Simlane  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Part two  
  
The final episode  
  
  
  
Author gip-k speaking. Since there was  
  
not enough memory to complete the other story,  
  
because it was too long, I am giving you the  
  
shorter, final episode of The Jackson family  
  
Tragedie. Lets shoot.  
  
  
  
Robin's Jackson's side of the story   
  
I grabbed her hand, tears streaming down my  
  
face.  
  
"You can't be dead. You can't be dead. You can't  
  
be DEAD!" I reapeted these words, my stomach  
  
twisting like a twist tie.  
  
It was because I was nervous to the extreme. I  
  
suddenly felt my sister's hand become colder.  
  
I felt her forehead, I was really weeping now.  
  
It was even colder.   
  
"Not now, Mary. Not now. Not ever! You can't  
  
just die on me like this! YOU CAN'T!!!!!! YOU,  
  
JUST, CAAAAANNNNNN'T!!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
I was mad and sad at the same time. Extremely  
  
mad that they killed her. Snap! Just like that.  
  
She's gone. They destroyed her. I finally  
  
felt her heart.  
  
No beat.  
  
I felt it again.  
  
No beat.  
  
  
  
I felt it once again.  
  
No beat.  
  
I felt it again, and again, and AGAIN. Not even  
  
a single beat. I cryed so hard that my tears  
  
soaked my sister's pajama shirt. I took my   
  
notebook and drew my best picture of a flower  
  
bonquet. I tore the paper out and put it under her  
  
shirt. I drew two more single flowers and tore   
  
them out of the paper. I hugged her and put the  
  
flowers in her hands. I kissed her forehead then  
  
made a single, leaveless, stemless, flower then  
  
put it on her forehead.   
  
"Goodbye, Mary. I love you. I know i'll see you  
  
again, shortly. I'm sorry I teased you and-"  
  
I said a long goodbye to her.  
  
I dragged her against the wall. I then lied   
  
down my head next to her and cried my little  
  
self to sleep. I fell asleep faster than I  
  
wanted to. No matter. SHE, was what mattered.   
  
I woke up the next morning filled with sorrow.  
  
That morning is today. I wonder if they think  
  
I'm still alive. I know Mary died of neither  
  
smoke inhalation or burn. Because she had  
  
no burns and the fire had barely started.  
  
She starved to death. Losing her last drop  
  
of energy, she died(Rest in peace Mary).  
  
Today I am sitting down, much more lonely  
  
than ever. I just have to wait and see what  
  
the day will bring. I know that my parents  
  
will go to work and come home with yet,  
  
another stupid plan. I am very unhappy.  
  
Talk to you later.  
  
Later...  
  
My parents are home. As usual, they sawed  
  
into the room. How I wish dad would quit  
  
his annoying habit of doing that! He   
  
looked around. He saw me sitting on the  
  
ground by Mary.  
  
"What are you look'in at you jerk! Com'in  
  
by to see if we're alive? Why don't you  
  
leave me be you fool!" I yelled angrilly.  
  
"You'd better watch that mouth of yours  
  
you, rebellious son! I suppose Mary is  
  
asleep. But why is she sleeping in so  
  
late?" my dad asked.  
  
"Use your mind! What? Are you blind? Does  
  
she look asleep! She's dead you fool! It's  
  
all your fault you filthy traitor!" I said  
  
angrilly.  
  
Dad lifted me up by my shirt collar.  
  
"You don't talk to me like that! If she's  
  
dead why didn't you just say so!" dad yelled.  
  
Dad slapped me real hard on the face.  
  
"Ouch!" I yelled, falling to the floor.   
  
"Today, since you're alive, we've gotta get  
  
rid of you. And guess what, because of what  
  
you said, I suppose i'm happy it's your day  
  
to die." dad said, storming out of my room.  
  
He returned with a bin. He grabbed my sister  
  
and somehow, managed to fit her inside.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I   
  
screamed.  
  
"What in the world have you done! You just  
  
put her legs together and put her arms over  
  
her legs and put her in that bin! You just  
  
basically folded her up, and squished her  
  
up, then threw her in the bin! Have you   
  
nothing to say? No goodbyes? NOTHING!"  
  
I exclaimed.  
  
"I have no comments right now, okay boy?  
  
You just wait and see, I have a bin for  
  
you, aswell. I have every intention of  
  
sticking you in it." he said flatly.  
  
As he left the room, my eyes widened. For  
  
a moment before Mary died, I knew, I just  
  
knew that what I said I didn't mean, and  
  
that our parents wouldn't really kill us.  
  
Now I am certain that I am the next in line  
  
for execution. I will write my final statements  
  
about my parents.  
  
  
  
  
  
THEY ARE STUPID, FILTHY REDNECKS, WITH  
  
BLOOD ON THEIR ALREADY FILTHY HANDS!  
  
THEY ARE FOOLISH, BLIND TRAITORS, THAT  
  
HAVE NO CONCEPT OF THE VALUE OF LIFE!  
  
THEY ALSO THINK THAT THROWING A DEAD  
  
DAMSEL IN A BIN SO THEY CAN COVER  
  
HER DEATH!! THEY HAVE DESTROYED THE  
  
LIFE OF A YOUNG, INNOCENT, CHILD, AND  
  
ARE ABOUT TO DESTROY THE LIFE OF ANOTHER!!!  
  
YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT POSSESED  
  
TWO PARENTS TO DO THIS, BUT I DO!  
  
SATAN HIMSELF, MIXED WITH LUCIFER  
  
AND HIS CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Enough with the final statements. Here I am, the  
  
last in the line of death. I am prepared for it,  
  
but i'm not so sure how much I am prepared. I  
  
feel like a prisoner, set up for the electric  
  
chair. I won't be writing for a moment, because  
  
I must think a little.  
  
Later...  
  
Mom drilled into the room. It startled me, because  
  
I had been waiting all day, til I figured, hey,  
  
they ain't kill'in me today. Mother walked in,  
  
dad following strait behind. He carried another  
  
dollhouse. He put it on the left side of the   
  
fireplace. He left and came with another. He  
  
placed it on the opposite side of the fireplace.  
  
He left and came til he had basicly covered the  
  
room in dollhouses. Mother carried in some   
  
firewood. Dad left the room. Mom stayed.  
  
"Bye buddy, we won't be seeing your face around  
  
here anymore. Sorry, but we have to burn you.  
  
Wasn't my original plan, but it will do. You   
  
shouln't of taken so long to die, Robin."  
  
Mother said.  
  
She took the matchbox out of her pocket. She  
  
removed a match. She scratched it against the  
  
wall and held up the match. She looked at me,  
  
then at the fire. She lit that fire and left  
  
the room. Dad quickly covered up the opening  
  
of the wall. Seconds later, the dollhouse  
  
caught fire.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" I screamed. More and more   
  
dollhouses are catching fire every minute.  
  
This is the very last moment. In minutes  
  
i'll be on fire. Bye, bye.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'M ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
I'm throwing this notebook...  
  
THE END  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
A word from the Author   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Hi folks. I suppose you wondered how I  
  
came up with this experience. I got it  
  
from my brother, "Gokaia". He started  
  
a family with a man(Johnny Jackson), a lady  
  
(Sarah Jackson), and two kids(Mary and Robin  
  
Jackson). He killed his kids because he didn't  
  
have enough money to handle them. The family  
  
was unhappy because of lack of neccessities.  
  
He locked the kids in a room, as in the story.  
  
He later enclosed them in an even smaller  
  
space. Mary died from starvation and lack  
  
of energy before the final fire. Robin died  
  
of catching fire during the major fire.  
  
_________________________________________________   
  
Gokaia Z made the parents mourn for the loss  
  
of their kids. He moved the bins that contained  
  
their bodies outside and they were transformed  
  
into tombstones. He made a fence around them  
  
and planted flowers in the fence.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
P.S. The man mourned for his son even though  
  
Joshua didn't tell him to. The mother  
  
cleaned up some of the dollhouse ashes.  
  
The maid soon arrived to help.  
  
Joshua ended up deleting the house and  
  
family.  
  
(Johnny Jackson wept like a baby!) 


End file.
